muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Miscellaneous Cameos
MTM college crowd Is that Jim Kroupa in between Steve Whitmire and David Rudman in that MTM screenshot? ---- Jesse (talk) 18:28, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :I'd say it's very likely. Can anybody confirm? — Julian (talk) 19:31, May 27, 2013 (UTC) John & Stephanie :For those who have a copy of Episode 4025, John Tartaglia and Stephanie D'Abruzzo make a cameo at the beginning of the Street story. -- MuppetDude 17:53, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Non-Muppet It felt funny having the Farscapes and TMNTs mixed in with Fraggle Rock and Sesame Street, so I split them up. Does that make sense? —Scott (talk) 05:29, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :I don't know that it necessarily felt funny, and it was an easier way to keep the Jon Stone cameos together (there's not enough for a page), but this works too, I guess. It just requires a little more looking for people, though, in the sense that you sort of have to know who you're looking for in what. Really, if we're going to seperate, I think I'd rather have it be Muppet/Henson (so this would include Time Piece and so on) and then Creature Shop (any cameos by Creature Shop puppeteers or other Henson crew, whether the production was wholly Henson produced or not, and so the Julianne Buescher cameo in The Country Bears, once we get an image, can be moved back). There's not as much overlap between the two as with the early Henson films, and since Muppets are *in* the Wilson's Meats films anyway, taking Jane Henson out claiming it's "non-Muppet" adds an unnecessary complication (do the others within Muppet productions only count if that specific segment had Muppets in it, and so on). So I'd like to add those back in, but it would still keep TMNT/Farscape et. distinct. Also, the Danny Epstein cameo is a great find. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:14, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::Also, the move left Louise Gold from Labyrinth, which is "non-Muppet," still in the main section. Moving it would also divide her cameos, though. It gets awfully messy, and on the whole I'd just as soon put it back the way it was, but if not, I think just putting any and all Creature Shop cameos in one section, and anything else at all in the other, works best. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:24, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::I went ahead and made that move. I still prefer the page the way it was, think this just makes it harder to find people, and it's silly to apply any kind of "universe" theory to cameos by crew members. But this way, the definition is clearer. So now it's Muppet/Henson, Creature Shop, and Groups (since I also think it still makes sense to keep group appearances below those for individuals, regardless of categorizing). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:10, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Central Park ladies We've got Kathy Mullen and Karen Prell as the ladies who help Piggy pick up her purse contents in Muppets Take Manhattan. This is one of those "trivia bits" that have been bandied about on message forums for years now to the point where it's just accepted (see our previous discussion about Fran Brill as a the reporter in a later scene in the movie). While it's clear from these screenshots that Karen Prell is neither of these ladies, it's possible that that last of the two to leave the scene is Kathy Mullen. I'm not 100% sure, so I wanted to post here before we wnet any further on this. —Scott (talk) 19:58, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :Are the blotchy freckles on the second lady from the screencap? Or was she really freckled? Kathy Mullen does not appear to have freckles like that. I'm not so sure anyhow because Kathy Mullen's eyebrows are very high and arched and don't seem to come down on the outside as low as the lady in the second shot. --Wendy (talk) 02:23, 4 April 2007 (UTC) ::The lady in question is pretty freckly in all angles. I'm not really convinced it's Mullen. I'm going to take it off the page. If a published source comes up, we can add it again. —Scott (talk) 02:56, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Henson kid in Baker Film? thumb|200px I read in an old message board post that John Henson was the "10 Bells" kid in the Number Song Series film. I don't know my Henson kids that well, so is any one able to confirm or deny the claim? -- Brad D. (talk) :Looks like it very well could be. — Scott (talk) 04:18, 5 December 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, I just found this , which makes me think it could be him too. -- Brad D. (talk) 04:26, 5 December 2006 (UTC) More Miscellany I've been meaning to ask, any objection to adding a few more non-performer people? Of course, folks like Don Sahlin and Kirk Thatcher are sort of honorary performers anyway, but I've got cameo screengrabs of James Frawley, Philip Balsam, and David Lazer that might be worth adding. Andrew Leal (talk) 23:02, 20 May 2006 (UTC) :Are they cameos in Muppet productions? If they are, then by all means! But I don't think we need to get into pictures of cameos made in non-Henson productions. -- Scott (talk) 00:55, 21 May 2006 (UTC) ::Oh, of course! I wouldn't dream of anything else for non-performers. Heck, we don't even have any non-Henson images for the puppeteers yet (though eventually, a gallery of such for Frank Oz, say, might be nice). I was thinking of Frawley as the El Sleezo Cafe waiter in The Muppet Movie, Balsam played a silly creature street musician on Fraggle Rock, and perhaps best of all, Dave Lazer is the gent escorting Liza Minnelli into Sardi's in The Muppets Take Manhattan. Most of these are noted in passing on the production pages, but I thought they would be worth adding here. Andrew Leal (talk) 01:07, 21 May 2006 (UTC) :::Aaand they're added. Andrew Leal (talk) 01:27, 21 May 2006 (UTC) Kevin and Louise? Anyone with better memories or extensive tape collections, here's a couple of posers. I stumbled upon a tape trading list which mentioned a 1987 episode in which Gordon dreams about Miles as an adult. I remember that sketch, but according to the site, the grownup Miles was played by Kevin Clash! My memories of it are blurry, though I do recall seeing Kevin many times on camera in the 80s revival of "Captain Kangaroo", but can anyone confirm or offer details? Same page also claims that Louise Gold appears in the "Sally Messy Yuckael" episode, circa 1992. If anyone can confirm or add details to either, they would make nice additions (and would two cameos, plus her many non-Henson acting roles, be enough to net Louise a page of her own? Sans images, I'm not sure). --Andrew, Aleal 03:14, 20 February 2006 (UTC) Jerry Juhl At least, I think it's Jerry in "Change of Address". Here's a picture. Comments? GrantHarding 02:41, 25 January 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, that's definitely Jerry. How cool! -- Danny Toughpigs 05:48, 25 January 2006 (UTC) ::Awesome. GrantHarding 05:56, 25 January 2006 (UTC) :::Yikes. Super spoilery. -- Scarecroe 18:39, 25 January 2006 (UTC) ::::Personally, I think it's worth it. And the important part of the ending isn't spoiled. -- Danny Toughpigs 01:34, 26 January 2006 (UTC) :::::I agree. Anyone who's read the episode guide knows they move. (I also made sure to crop the picture in such a way that the joke of the scene isn't given away.) GrantHarding 06:03, 27 January 2006 (UTC) Bill Barretta Didn't Bill Barretta have a couple of cameos on Muppets Tonight? As the actor in line ahead of Kermit at the employment agency in the Don Rickles/Coolio ep, and as the emcee for the Star Trek cruise in the Andie MacDowell ep. Unfortunately I can't say for certain, since I didn't know what Bill looked like when the eps were broadcast, and I don't have those eps to check, and all I'm going by is memories of postings on r.a.h+m. --Erik Ebrowne 19:15, 20 January 2006 (UTC) :If so, I'd say he probably has enough to warrant his own Cameos page. -- Scarecroe 19:28, 20 January 2006 (UTC) ::Bill Barretta also appeared twice, with billing, on "Dinosaurs": as Nick, a laidback shaggy dude in one of the infomercial spots which made up "Clip Show II," and the Rabid Caveman which bites Robbie in "Little Boy Boo" (Kirk Thatcher cameoed in the latter as Wereman Robbie). So yeah, he needs his own page, I think. As for as general cameos go, Louise Gold's appearance as one of the ballroom dancers in Labyrinth should probably be added. -- Andrew, Aleal 19:48, 20 January 2006 (UTC) :::I added the Bill Barretta Cameos page, so check it out if something is incorrect. I didn't add the Dinosaurs stuff since it's not technically a cameo, unless their faces were shown. If that's the case, let me know. And I'll add the Louise Gold info right now. For future reference, y'all should feel free to make these changes yourself. We all play together on the wiki.-- JParanoid 05:41, 21 January 2006 (UTC) ::::Err, for the record, the Dinosaur stuff *are* cameos. I wouldn't have mentioned them if he'd been in a suit or just done a voice. The Clips show thing used live actors in an infomercial spoof, no doubt to save money, relegating the dinosaur stuff to the clips from past episodes, and in the other, he is wearing a (probably) fake beard, but otherwise, it counts. I'll add them later. I didn't change them earlier since there was discussion still as to whether or not he should have a seperate page. Aleal 06:26, 21 January 2006 (UTC) :::::Cool, thanks. It's been a long time since I've seen a Dinosaurs episode. Go ahead and add it if you've got the info. Let me know if you need formatting help. -- JParanoid 06:32, 21 January 2006 (UTC) More Cameos I added a talk box to main page that i hope works. YosiTheatrefreak25 03:46, 1 March 2006 (UTC)